The 101st Annual Hunger Games- Death as a Tool
by ZombifiedZebulon
Summary: The horrible reign of President Veagnus had been rather bloody, and with no winner of the 100th hunger games, her insanity and bloodlust grew every more. Note, 24 tributes must enter an arena that could be even more terrifying than the last. With Mutts, a horrifying arena, and what's more, death.
1. Chapter 1: A new Century

**Hello, this is ZombifiedZebulon, and i think i need to get the ball rolling. Here is The 101st Hunger Games, interviews!**

**POV: no one**

The Capitol roared as the president, President Veagnus, sat down. Her reign over the Capitol was rather bloody, and in this case, her fourth year ruling, she finally addressed the crowd.

"Hello Capitol citizens!" She cried, smiling. "As the 101st Annual Hunger Games is being planned," she sweeps her flabby arm across the stage pointing to a rather skinny man, pale and fidgety. "Say hello to head Gamemaker Thanatos Jackson!"

The roar made Thanatos flinch, himself looking rather uncomfortable.

Rumor has it that he likes the bloodiest battles the best. Surprising, as last years game had no victor, Thanatos was not killed. Maybe President Veagnus had particularly liked the fourth Quarter Quell, with the theme being: bloody.

"This year, the games have yet another twist: no mentors!"

That's because Veagnus had killed them all, for the reason that they werent doing their job.

"I have something to say..." Thanatos barely squeaked.

"Yes, head Gamemaker?" Veagnus asked.

"The Gamemakers are putting extra effort into this one..."

"Haha! See there, its going to be very interesting!"

Of course, if Thanatos didn't bring in the crowd, she had promised his death.

"Also, welcome the new interviewer, and stylists!"

A series of Capitol people rush out on stage, introducing themselves. The new interviewer was a woman, Kandy Marton.

She had won a games a few years back, the same as Thanatos.

"Now, the real news is... this is officially 100 years before the hunger games began! The Games are a great tradition that has no end in sight!"

A roar of approval from the Capitols crowd made Veagnus smile.

This years games were gonna be fun indeed.

**AN~ Liked it? More from me soon! For now, submit tributes! I hope you like it, signin off- ZombifiedZebulon**

SYOT OPEN

Rules:

1. No review characters! In a review u may reserve one, but not the character itself.

it

2. No reference to characters from the book or movies.

3. I have rights to the characters as in changing once you PM.

4. No I don't own thg.. .

5. Following must contain:

Name:

Age:

District:

Status: (poor or rich)

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Personality:

Friends:

Family:

Romance: (not guaranteed )

Career: yes or no

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Volunteer or reaped:

Reaped Reaction:

Weapons:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Token:

Interview outfit:

Interview Angle:

Strategy:

Training Score:

Other


	2. Chapter 2: Last Resort

**This chapter is special, I** hope** you like it. Apparently, I was reported so now I changed the first chapter. Great. ~ZombifiedZebulon**

Death.

The universal word that stirs feelings in everyone. Some fear it. Others embrace it. But in the end, everyone succumbs to death. Everyone feels the cold claws clamp and kill you. No one survives it. No one lives for ever.

Until now.

Thanatos smiled as he ripped the research papers to bits so Veagnus wouldnt see them. The serum could quite possibly make everything even bloodier.

Regenerating was always a long lost hope for Thanatos. If blood regenerates, it can spill more.

He stabs himself with the serum.

His face goes slack. His eyes bulge, and just then, he cries in pain.

His experiement failed.

It doesnt regenerate, it expands. He was dying.

The pain, the excruciating pain, Thanatos was only 18. He had won the Hunger Games.

To die by his own experiments.

He couldn't take it.

He slid the pistol to his hand, aimed it, and pulled the trigger.

**BLAM**!

Capitol: Home of President Veagnus.

Veagnus smiled in her own home.

Thanatos dead. Suicide.

He always was the quiet type.

But now there was no Gamemaker.

The Games could not go on without a Gamemaker. Veagnus cursed herself for her stylist . Let Thanatos a Gamemaker? Gah, this is his second screwup as Gamemaker.

Suddenly, Veagnus had an idea.

The muttations. She dug in her drawer in her bedroom.

The room was huge worth with white walls, comforter, chairs, everything was white.

The sheets of paper she had hidden was there where she had them last.

Veagnus smiled. She could always appoint herself Gamemaker. Of course if she used the muttations, there was that chance no one could win again.

She liked gambling with lives.

Veagnus was new Gamemaker with new pets in tow.

A/N Hope you liked it!

D1 Female: Sparklr Glitterson

D4 Female: Tash Marino

D5 Female: Corrine Fraye

D7 Male: Oakley Branch


	3. Chapter 3: Sparkle and Jasper

**A/N It's finally here! (Kinda) the first district tributes have been submitted, sorry for the long wait! I've had life problems and computer problems. Also, getting the tributes were hard also. I'm happy to bring you... The District One Reapings!**

District One

Sparkle say in her bed, opposite side of the room of her sister, Shimmer. She looked exactly alike her, in almost every feature in her own face. The only difference is there personality. Shimmer acted less... social. Shimmer was always less popular, less bubbly. Yet Mom and Dad always liked her better. Maybe because Sparkle got in too many fights, maybe because Shimmer was still innocent, and Sparkle wasn't.

Sparkle sat up in her bed, creaking her neck ever so slightly.

She walked sluggushly into the living room, where pandemonium was already breaking out.

Mom and Dad had to many kids to close together, Sparkle thought.

Her brother Platinum, was already dressed, sitting on the couch watching a drama on tv. Her other sister, Diamond, was running around half dressed, with makeup scared on her face while she yelled, "Vasper is going to puke of he sees me like this!"

Vasper was her boyfriend. This year, Diamond was planning on volunteering. Platinum has tried to last year until his best friend Rezer volunteer for the Quarter Quell. Rezer died in the bloodbath.

Sparkle immediately jumped in the shower. Maybe that would want her up, she was rather sluggish. After that, she put on a nice pink strapless dress her mother wore back when she attended Reaping.

After she got ready, almost immediately after she did so, someone knocked on the door.

Her father called her name after, and she ran to the door, happy.

"Gleam!" She laughed, hugging her. She looked back at the rushing of the house, absolute chaos in the Glitterson home. "Let's go." She said, pushing Glenn it the door before she could object.

* * *

Jasper had already starting walking to the Reaping with his brother Jet by the time he realized he forgot something. He starting running back to his house, leaving Jet with there father. He burst open the door, looking around for it, but not seeing it.

He staying scavenging the entire house. Jet and his father were probably Asher there, checking in at the reaping..

He passed by the picture of his mother. She had died when Jasper was really young, and had no memory of her whatsoever. He jumped the status two at a time to find the ring he needed. The ring his girlfriend, Sandra would kill him for if he didn't show up with it on. He was never sprayed to take it off anyway. He searched his own drawer for it. Then he got an idea- search his brothers, maybe he grabbed it by accident?

He began frantically digging through his brothers stuff. Then he saw it- the red ruby ring Sandra had given him. Apparently, get father had given it to her before he died of the deadly disease going around Districts one and Two.

He grabbed the ring, then saw the letter. It was addressed to Jet, and it said it was from Dad. It read,

_Dear Jet,_

_I have faith in you son. You were always my prize child, better than Jasper when he was your age. I don't think Jasper has what it takes for him to be a winner, but you, son, you do. The 101st Hunger Games will have a winner from our family- using yourself- Jet Hematite- winner of the greatest Hunger Games in history- maybe buy yet, but it will be when you get there! Volunteer, make your father proud._

_Love you dearly,_

_Jacob Hematite_

Jasper choked on the air and stored the paper and the ring. Jet was going to volunteer- he was an even more innocentsoul than himself!

Jasper ran out the door, ready to do something only a real brother would do.

He was going to volunteer for his brother.

* * *

Sparkle impatiently waited for the Treaty of Treason or whatever it was to be over, blah blah blah.

The escorts name was Flirta Guru, and she had a huge, puffy has of red hair. Her squeaky voice made Sparkle punch her in the neck.

She smiled and dug her hand deeply in the bowl, swishing around, then pulled the name. "Hazel Levesque?"

Sparkle store a glance at her older sister. Her face, etched in a grim, slowly raised her hand. Suddenly, without really meaning to, Sparkle raised her hand. "I volunteer as tribute!" She yelled, downing it any hope of her older sister volunteering. Her friends just started at her in horror as she walked on stage. _I'm going to win, I'm going to show to my family that I'm the perfect schools in the entire family, that they'll love me more than all my brothers and sisters..._

Life just got a little bit more complicated for the Glitterson family.

* * *

Jasper glared at the girl as she walked on stage. She had a determined look.

Jasper had just barely made it to the Reaping. Just in time to see his father giving a pep talk to Jet. Before he could say anything, Peacekeepers hoard him away to the 17 year old section.

Just as the girl in the 18 year-old section starting screaming and was carried out did Jasper realize on what is anger, not in sadness. Whatever.

Flirta out her hand in a seperate bowl. He looked at his father, grinning in jets direction, nudding. What an asshole.

"Leo Vald-" Flirta started, until suddenly Jasper screamed, "i volunteer!"

Jet and his father both just started at him grimly as he walked up. Suddenly his father fined and weighed at him.

He mouthed, _ good luck, son._

Then he turned and walked away.

**A/N Did you like it? I hope so! I need more tributes to keep the story going so submit! I am doing the sponsor system, just review on this chapter forward, and Ill keep up with it!**

**Signing out, ZombifiedZebulon**

**Next chapter up soon! (Hopefully)**

**Thanks to David 12341 for Jasper and thanks for submitting Sparkle!**


	4. Chapter 4: Legol and Sapphire

**AN, we've acknowledged getting the district 1-3 so we can flee through these next few chapters, but first, let me address something. I'm doing all of this on a Android. The spring mistakes and typos make me angry, and the sheet chapters are kinda hard to avoid due to my life. Please excuse these things, but I promise that the quality will not go down, and everything well be great. Enjoy :)**

District Two

The metallic letters read _Dandy Brass._ The body, of course, was not in there. The body was born to bits to the explosion that killed every mentor, girl and boy from every district. _ The Mentors are out no use if they accomplish nothing in being there! _The president had spat at the crowd as she detonated the charge, last year.

The words echoed in Legols skull, and he felt like they bounced around, radiating several other horrible memories as well- like finding his friend, one and only, that she was volunteering for the games.

Didn't she realize they were going to kill her like last year? That the current president was on a rampage, and was going to kill everybody anyway?

He set the flowers on Dandys grave, then starting walking back to his home, away from Victor Village.

* * *

Sapphire was giddy with excitement. The day she got the hot energy she felt when she was going to volunteer was seriously tough. She _ loved_ that feeling. She planned on it last year but sadly, someone beat her to the chase.

She was sitting on her bed, fiddling with a lighter. She sure did like that lighter. She got it for her birthday, from her sister, Glint. She bought a custom made one, just for Sapphire.

She flicked it on, staring at the flame.

Suddenly her father burst in the dirt, the woods extinguishing the flame. "Sapphire, we need to hurry up before we're late!"

"Dad. Pleeease calm down. We won't be late..." Then she remembered get plans for this morning. One was volunteering, the other, she could be potentially late for. "Yessir!" She squeaked, laughing, then hoped off the bed, then slung things out of her closet, then she saw the skirt.

Quite pretty, is it not?

* * *

Legol stared at Sapphire as she walked towards her.

"Your catching fire, honey." She said, closing his gaping jaw.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you in a dress! Of course, it doesn't matter, cause I'm going to be alive soon... unlike you."

Sapphire looked beautiful, top be honest. Her white sleeved dress did it along the other bland girls around here. She had a view around her waist, like she was a birthday present waiting to be opened on Legol birthday. The silver eyeliner made Legol flinch everytime she blinked.

She stifled a laugh. "What... _ are _you wearing?"

Legol looked down at his own clothes. He was wore a dinner tic, mixed with a black tie. His sunglasses almost feel off every time he moved his head.

"I look hot. Something you know nothing about." He laughed.

"Whatever, let's get going." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Legol smiled and blinked several times to get the silver outline out of his eyes from her sarcastic body language.

Suddenly, a body slammed into his own, and he blushed. It was Amethyst, Sapphire friend from grade school.

And he happened to have an enormous crush on her.

* * *

Sapphire smiled at Legols incongruity l uncomfortable combination with her best friend. Next top Amethyst was Dove, her other best friend.

Sapphire had figured out Legol hated Amethyst. The way he acted, like he had to prove he was better than her was unmistakable.

"Let's get moving." Sapphire smiled. Legol armed on the verge of crying, he hated her so much.

Another 15 minutes walk, and they were sitting in to the Reaping. Just before Sapphire entered the section, Legol grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it." He asked, calmly. "Even though we've tried together for a long time on the Training Center, you know that the Capitol will just end the Victor."

"Your stupid." She told him flat out. Why must Legol be so arrogant in his decision? He doubted her?

His eyes dropped to the floor. She saw the eyes that lit up everyday when someone complemented him. "I just do it then..."

"Do what, Legol?" She retorted, getting progressively angry. "I have trained my entire life. I don't lose, I promise." She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed out. "We're best friend longer than Amethyst and Dove. Believe in me." She whispered, then stormed off.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

The report, on the other matter, couldn't be more happy, or so she appeared. Get name was DeAntra. She wore skinny jeans with a large skull in her dirty. The goth hair made Sapphire even sadder.

She was rather uppity for her outfit.

"HelllOoOo District TwoOoO!" She laughed. No-one else even cracked a smile. "oh, you depressing people three days!" She smiled, then really stuck her hand in the girls bowl. "Piper McLean-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" She cried, raising her hand high.

* * *

Legol shook his own head, assuring his fate.

"Well, good sport!" DeAntra smiled yippily. She dug her hand just the same in the boys bowl.

Before she said anything, Legol screamed, "I volunteer!"

He stormed on stage.

Tears were putting down Sapphire face now. "Why?"

"To save you..." Legol whispered in her ear, then took get hand and put on a proud smile.

** AN- I hope you liked this chapter. It was really fun for me to write. Remember to review and get sponsors points! How you liked it, and check my profile for open tributes, and submit! Signing out, ZombifiedZebulon**


End file.
